


The Happy Fruit Gang

by aw snap (viridian_cove)



Series: The Happy Fruit Gang deserves recognition :) [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-10-27 22:16:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20767805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viridian_cove/pseuds/aw%20snap
Summary: Imagine putting some sweet fruits on a table then leaving your house forever to go insure the protection and creation of a new universe.And your house gets destroyed by your brainwashed teenage paradox-grandma at some point inbetween.Now imagine those fruits survive all that.Boom-shakalaka you get this fanfic





	The Happy Fruit Gang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are happy lime :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🍎🍊🍋🍇 there is no lime :(

The desk is hard where Jade-giant left you, and it’s starting to hurt your peel.  
You lift yourself slightly to the left so that you can glance over meekly at your table-mates.  
You spot the apple first, they’re giving out a friendly face to an orange who is politely smiling back. The apple is very shiny and a wonderfully robust shade of red, you note, as they suddenly flash a stunning smile to the lemon fruit rolling in. The newcomer squees, very excitable apparently, before quickly introducing themselves at a break-neck pace.  
So far the entourage has yet to notice you, so you stay put as a joyful bunch of grapes come galavanting in and the group’s tone grows even more merrier.  
Apple is the most easygoing and they can handle Lemon’s ecstatic lingo impressively well. Orange and Grapes seemed to enjoy hanging back in conversation and slipping in the occasional comment or two which would set off the other pair in giggling fits. The calmer duo seemed to have chosen to happily converse with each other instead of attempting to follow whatever insane jumbo must be launching out of Lemon’s mouth.  
Apple says something casually to Lemon, closing their eyes and grinning, and they seemed to pull back a bit from the conversation.  
They turn in your direction, and suddenly you’ve locked eyes.  
You feel your heart drop.


End file.
